Thank you Blue Moon
by ZoieFan
Summary: Bo has lost someone dear to her (not who you think) and is in the middle of dealing with it all. Told from Bo's POV. Short one shot. AU.


A/n: This is a short one shot based on a childhood memory of mine. Some stuff was added to make it better suited for the characters. So yes, it is completely AU.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**"****In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return.****"**

As I stand there watching my godfather's casket being lowered to the ground, my tears falling freely down my face I feel two little but strong arms surround me in a tight hug. I don't turn my head. I know who it is. I hear sniffles coming from my right and as I rest my head on hers, my thoughts drift elsewhere.

_I must have been 8 or 9 at the time. I can't remember exactly how old I was when I started playing the uke. Gramps taught me how to hold it right, where to place my fingers to form a chord and how to strum with a pelt. My fingers were too small, so he said to use a piece of leather that he had cut from an old belt as a makeshift ukulele pick instead._

_Uncle Stan; that's what he wanted us to call him even though he was only a year younger than Trick, was there at the piano stretching his limbs and cracking his knuckles. Gramps was getting his harmonica ready, blowing into it sounding it out. Kenz was sitting on the couch, a tambourine in hand. _

_I always loved this part of the night when Uncle Stan would come over. He'd come see us once a month or whenever he had some free time. He was always travelling. He was Trick's best friend. He would never come over empty handed though and just like any other night that he would visit us, there in his left hand were two bottles of old English ale. Trick didn't drink much. When he did, he preferred whiskey. _

_Kenz and I would rush to greet him at the door and we'd get little pats on the head with his signature greeting, "Hey girls, why did the chicken cross the road?" We'd shake our heads implying we didn't know. He'd smile because there was no way for us to know since he liked to change the answer every time he asked us. "To get to the piano on the other side of the road," was the answer for tonight. _

_Once he settled down at the dining room, gramps would come and greet him with his thick faeclopedia as Kenz calls it; but really it was just some fae politics and rule book, in hand. They would "discuss" what he recently discovered from it. Due to it being a fae book, new information would be added to it from time to time by its own. Since Trick retired as the Blood King and Uncle Stan was an elder of the Light Fae, they would sit for an hour or two discussing some old fae rules and new ones that were implemented after Trick retired that were causing a ruckus among the younger and older generations. That and he would secretly report to Trick about the Ash and whatever gossip he had heard about him. Although he was retired, Trick still kept a watchful eye on the Ash and the council. Nana was in the kitchen baking. She was always in the kitchen trying out new recipes and we were the test subjects. Well tonight though, Uncle Stan would be a fellow lab rat._

_Once they were finished in the dining room, they'd come to the hall and we would get out the instruments. Our favourite tune to jam to was Blue Moon. That and Amazing Grace among other hymns. _

_I could never get through the chorus of Blue Moon without stopping halfway to get the placement of my fingers right. Damn tune was hard for my itty bitty fingers at the time._

_"No, Bo. Here. Like this. Your index finger presses down here and the third finger over here on the second string with your ring finger on the third string like this," gramps would say; teaching me the chord._

_"Are you ready, Bo?" Uncle Stan would ask me._

_"Yeah, Bo. We ain't got all night ya know," Kenzi would butt in._

_"Okay. I think I got it this time," I say as I pressed my fingers on the strings._

_And just like that we would resume our jamming session. Sometimes Kenz and I would just sit on the couch and listen to him and gramps play their favourite jazz or swing tunes. It was mesmerising to say the least. Listening to them and watching them expertly play the instruments made me feel like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Just me in my bubble of happiness. Occasionally laughing at Kenzi's antics and Trick's bad jokes._

"Bo?" I felt a tug on my sleeve and I lifted my head and turned to face the person who had brought me out of my happy thoughts.

"Bo?"

*Sniffles*

"Do you wanna go grab a bite after this? We can stop by the Dahl later."

*Sniffles*

"Hale said he had something new on the menu for us to try out."

*Blows nose*

I stared at my sister who was blowing her nose not hearing a word that she had said except for menu which in Kenzi's dictionary meant food. The last thing on my mind was food at this moment to be honest. I just lost my other grandparent. The only other influential figure in my life besides nana and Trick. The soft spoken, humble and always cheerful man who together with Trick taught me all I know about music and helped me become who I am today which was a lot since I play music for a living now. I felt like a huge part of me was lost. I never knew my father. My mother went AWOL after I turned 5. All I've gotten from her since then were two birthday cards with no address on them. One for my 10th birthday. The other, my 16th birthday. Kenz is a human. She was adopted when I was 7. Back then it was unheard of. A human living with the fae as an equal and not as a slave. But no one dared question the Blood King even if he was retired and no longer held any power over the fae except for a few consults to the Ash and The Morrigan. Trick had found her living by herself on the streets and took her in saying that I could use a friend who was around my age. Growing up, it was me, Kenz, Trick, nana and Uncle Stan.

Nana passed away eight years ago. I lost Trick a year ago. Now, Uncle Stan. He always joked that gramps was lonely up there and that he would go and join him soon to bring the house down. I just never expected it to be this soon. Yeah, I know he was old. Two thousand five hundred and thirteen years old to be exact. Just a year younger than Trick and their birthdays were a day apart. They always said they were meant to be best friends. I couldn't agree more.

Shaking my head clearing my thoughts, I looked at Kenzi. I knew she was hurting as much as I was deep inside. But I also knew she was putting up a brave front for me. Trying to console me the only way she knew how since she can't play anything else except the tambourine and she couldn't sing, she chose food. She was a food critic. Hale was the chef and part time manager at the bar. We bought it from Trick a few years ago. We'd leave Hale in charge of the Dahl whenever Kenz and I had other things to attend to. He was an excellent chef and a human. Just like Kenzi. I could tell there was something there between the two though they have yet to admit it to me or even themselves. I'm glad though. If one of us does find a happy ending, I'm happy it's Kenzi. She had such a tough life before she became a part of my family.

I took out a tissue from my purse and wiped away my tears; placing my free hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Kenz. Anything you want."

.

.

.

-The End-

A/n2: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if it sucked. I tried to make it light and not some angst story. I just wrote it because of something personal that happened last week. I dunno. I'm a mixed bag of emotions right now. Sad because of what happened but happy at the same time; and on a side note my team won in the World Cup. So there's that. Oh and I don't think I'll be able to write the last chap of BMF till the end of the week. It is also my wedding anniversary this week. 5 married, 10 together. I married my high school sweetheart. :)

So, see you guys soon. Cheers.


End file.
